Fruits Basket Full of Hosts
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: After a breakup, Haruhi moves in with her uncle Shigure without telling our beloved host club gang. will the hosts be able to find her? Will Kyo's and Tohru's relationship be able to survive under the pressure that the host club is putting on it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in the Host Club, customers came and went. Finally, it came time for closing.

"Haruhi, is something" Kouru started

"Wrong with you?" Hikouru finished.

"Yes," Tamaki Suoh chimed in "you seem a bit….."

"Distracted," the twins said at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little tired," I answered them just when I saw Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai getting ready to leave. I quickly ran over to Mori.

"Hey, could I possibly talk to you for a sec?" I asked Mori

"Nn," he nodded

"Hurry back Takashi," Honey said in an incredibly high voice.

"I'll Be right back Mitsukuni," he said quietly. We both went back to the back room adjacent to music room 3, where the Host Club was held. We got in the room and I shut the door.

"Mori," I started, "I can't see you anymore," I looked at my feet.

"So you want to tell everyone about us?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Well, it's not just that," tears welled up in my eyes, "I can't be second to your heart, especially, to Honey-sempai," a hot tear streaked down my face.

"I'm sorry," he said. I knew I couldn't ask him to leave Honey or what ever, so this was the next best thing.

"Me too," and with that, I composed myself left the club for home.

I was practically balling by the time I got home.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ranka, my dad, stopped at the door.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I said quietly. I walked past him, went to my room and shut the door. I changed into my normal clothes and composed myself and went to go make dinner.

After a silent dinner, dad finally spoke,

"Was it those boys from that club? Did they make you cry?" he asked gently

"Dad," tears welled up in my eyes, "Please drop it,"

"Ok, Honey," he patted my head; at the nickname I balled my fists.

The next morning I got up late, as a result of me staying up late to cry my eyes out.

I left the house looking like a slob, my hair only combed with my bare hand, my uniform was sloppy and I didn't even bother to retie my tie, I just left it from yesterday. I didn't even bother with my contacts; I just grabbed my glasses and ran out the door.

When I got to school, I got scolded for being tardy and apologized, and then I went to my usual seat in between the twins.

"Hey Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikouru asked.

"Yeah, you're never late to school, in fact, you're always early," Kouru said with his chin resting on the palm of his hand

"I'm fine," I turned my attention back to the teacher and Hikouru and Kouru exchanged worried looks.

When the last period bell came, the twins dragged me to music room 3

When we got to the club Tamaki-sempai gave me a lot of trouble for looking the way I did, especially the glasses.

The week slowly went by, and even though I didn't want to, I still had to see him. I cried myself to sleep every that week.

Saturday morning I woke up late with puffy, red eyes. I dragged my feet into the kitchen to make some coffee, but I discovered that dad had already woke up and made some. He was kneeling at the table in the living room. I poured myself a cup and went to go join him. I sat down and tried to rub the last remnants of sleep from my eyes.

"Haruhi," he put his hands on the table, "I can't ignore this any longer,"

"Dad, it's nothing…" I started then I sighed, I knew I couldn't keep this from him any longer. "I'm transferring schools."

"Why?" he insisted, "is it those boys from the host club? Did they do something to you?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"No Dad, they've been nothing but respectful," I said

'Okay, that might be a lie,' I thought.

"This is just something that I've been thinking of for a while."

'Well, not really, but I have to get away from them, it only hurts when I'm near them' I thought.

"Ok, well, is this new school near?" he asked.

"No," I told him, "I'm going move in with Uncle Shigure," I said while I watched dad's reaction. He took a sip of his coffee and set his mug down.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked at me.

"Yes, I'm sure,"

'It's better than staying here and having to see Mori and Honey every day of the week' I thought bitterly

"I've already called Uncle Shigure and got his okay," I said "and I already turned in my transfer papers"

"You didn't even talk to me first?" he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I already made up my mind. But you know you can come and visit me often," I told him, "besides, I'll only be staying with uncle Shigure for the rest of the semester, I'll come back right after that."

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yes, right after, I promise," I gave him a giant hug.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked

"Tomorrow around noon," I sighed, "I'm only going to take a little bag full of clothes, but I'll be back for the rest on Friday,"

"I love you. Also, I want you to call twice a day, three times on the weekends. Don't catch a cold, always wear plenty of clothes. And while you're going to and from school, always carry a bottle of pepper spray, in case of pervs and…" I wrapped him in an incredibly tight hug.

"I'll miss you too Dad"

*Monday*

The twins could see that something was not right, Haruhi who always, rain or shine snow or sleet, sickness or in health, gone to school. But she wasn't here today, she was gone.

* * *

***After the host club closed***

"Does anybody know where my precious Haruhi is?" a frantic Tamaki waved his arms, "Mommy Dear, I can't find our precious daughter anywhere," he whined to Kyoya

"She probably just went home right after class, after all, she has no more obligations to this club, since her debt has been paid," he said coolly. He pushed his glasses up his nose, "Too bad though, she was great for profit," he scribbled something in his leather book that he always has.

"Well yeah, but she," Kouru started.

"She wasn't in class either," Hikouru finished.

"Then we'll have to go see her at home!" Honey declared.

"That's a wonderful idea, Honey-sempai!" Tamaki shouted, "We'll go now!" and he hurried all of them out of the school and into their luxurious limos.

Once they got to Haruhi and Ranka's apartment, they we're greeted by Ranka.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" He smiled at them.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikouru, Kouru and Tamaki all said in unison.

"Yeah! Where's Haru-chan?" Honey cried, Mori put a hand on his head. Ranka sighed.

"Why don't you all come in? I've got something that she asked me to give you," they all shuffled in the living room and sat down around the small coffee table, hugging their knees "I'll make some tea and be right back,"

After a few minutes Ranka came back with seven cups of tea on a tray, after he distributed the cups he pulled an envelope, a plain white out one of the pocket of the waist apron he was wearing and pushed it towards Kyoya. He opened the envelope, pulled out a letter and read it aloud

_"Dear Kyoya, Hikouru, Kouru, Tamaki, Honey and finally Mori, if you've come here that means either you were worried about me or you needed me for Host Club, both reasons make me extremely happy. Because you either you care for me or I was needed._

_"Anyway, as to the reason to why I haven't been at school, I've transferred schools and moved out of my home with Ranka for a little while. I have not been kidnapped. I'm perfectly fine so please do not send your private police force or whatever to come find me,_

_"As to the reason I left, well, let's just say that I can't stand to be around a certain person anymore. Listen, the others might not know who you are, but you and I do. Love, I'm not saying that it's your fault, but, I would be lying if I said that you weren't one of the many, many reasons as to why I left_

_Please don't blame yourself love,_  
_Love you all,_  
_Haruhi."_

Kyoya stopped reading and placed the letter on the table. They all sat there in silence, soaking everything up.

Finally Tamaki spoke, "Which one of you bastards did this? Which one of you ripped Haruhi's heart to shreds?" he suddenly stood up, "well, who?!" The hosts and Ranka looked amongst themselves trying to figure out who could've done this.

Finally, Mori stood up.

"You bastard!" Tamaki swung a punch at him and he didn't bother to dodge, the punch landed square on the jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n This chapter is solely centered towards Kyo and Tohru, don't worry, the hosts will be back... eventually *evil laugh***

**BTW thanks to Pretzel Poptarts for my first follower/reviewer :D**

*Tohru's P.O.V.* *Tuesday*

"Uncle Shigure, thank you so much for letting me stay here for a while," Haruhi bowed, Shigure just waved it away.

"No problem," he smiled, "I couldn't just turn my niece away in her rime of need,"

"Shigure, I didn't know you have a niece," I cooed.

"Well, I don't, she's more of an adopted niece. You see, her mother was a Sohma and I was a close friend of her father, and here I am the godfather of this lovely young lady."

"Oh, that's wonderful" I gushed.

"It's not that great," Kyo said behind me, I turned around and once I saw it was him, smiled.

"Well, I think it is," I told him firmly. He came and put his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Fine, you win," he whispered in my ear, Haruhi was staring and I was blushing crimson.

Haruhi inched toward Shigure.

"When did that happen?" she whispered to Shigure.

"About six months ago, they're married now, you know," Shigure whispered back.

"Really? Why doesn't she wear a ring?" she asked, "And why do they still live here?"

"She does, it's on a chain around her neck," Haruhi looked and sure enough, there was a silver chain around her neck. "They only still live here because they haven't found a house of their own yet."

"So, Kyo, about dinner," I started.

"What about it?"

"Well, you see, I haven't had time to shop and we only have enough ingredients for one dish…."

"So, what is it?" he asked,

"Nira-tama," I told him.

"Leeks," he sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, I'm sorry,"

"Why don't you just walk to the store real quick? Shigure asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It's pretty late already," Shigure looked at Haruhi, I saw her do a tiny nod.

"We can wait a few minutes," Shigure said.

"Alright then, don't forget to tell Yuki when he gets home from visiting Akito,"

"Don't worry, we will," Haruhi said.

Kyo and I grabbed our jackets and headed in the direction of the store. Kyo grabbed my hand, I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on!" I pulled Kyo forward

***At the store***

"Kyo, would you get the miso and the white rice? I've got to get some tea and dessert.

"Yeah, sure"

And with that I hurried off to find the tea,

"It's all Mori's fault anyway," I heard a boy say as I browsed the tea isle

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we just have to find her!" I heard a slightly different voice, it kind of sounded like of like the same person.

"Why do you think she's going to be here Hikouru?"

"Haruhi always goes to the supermarket on Tuesdays," the other boy explained

'Haruhi,' I thought. I walked to the next isle where I heard the voices coming form and sure enough, there was two identical twin boys with bright orange hair, 'Just like Kyo,'

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hearing, but are you talking about Fujioka Haruhi?" I asked, the twins' eyes brightened.

"Yes, do you know her?" one of the boys asked,

"Do you know where she is?" the other asked.

"Well, yes, I live with her." I told them

"Would you please ask her to call Hikouru and Kouru Hitachiin? Tell her we are very worried about her." The one closest to me said.

"Why don't you come to dinner and tell her yourself?" I asked.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," I smiled, "as soon as I get a few more things, and Kyo of course,"

"Kyo?" asked together.

"Yes, he's my husband"

"Husband?" the twins' exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I guess it's not surprising," one of the boys said as they both looked her over.

"What?" I asked, looking myself over for stains on my clothes or something like that.

"Well, why you're married so early, of course," the one with the slightly lighter voice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's because you're so beautiful," The one with the deeper voice said.

"W-why, thank you!" I stuttered.

Kyo turned the corner as the boy kissed my hand.

"Who the heck are you two?" I turned on my heel and said,

"This is Hikouru and Kouru Hitachiin, they are friends of Haruhi's, and we are having them over for dinner," I smiled at Kyo.

"Like hell we are!" Kyo growled, he grabbed my hand and started walking, "Let's go Tohru,"

"Kyo," I loosened my hand from his grip, he turned to look at me.

"What?" he insisted.

"We are having them over for dinner; they're worried about Haruhi,"

"If Haruhi wanted to contact them, she would have!" he about yelled it.

"Kyo," I said softly," that's not for you to decide," I got a piece of paper and a pen from my small handbag and scribbled something on it. Once I was finished, I handed the note to the closest twin, "this is our phone number, call whenever you want."

"Thank you," they both looked surprised.

"You are very welcome," I smiled at them, took a deep breath and turned back to Kyo, "let's go, I have  
to make dinner,"

As we walked Kyo and I were both silent, I finally broke the silence.

"I don't understand," I stopped walking.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why did you say that to them?" I asked, "What did you have against them?"

"Did you not see the way they looked at you? How he kissed your hand?" he grabbed my hand and pointed to wear the boy had kissed it.

"So that's it," I whispered, "You're afraid I'm going to run off with another guy?" I asked quietly. "Baka!" I yelled at him, then ran to our house which was now in sight.

"I am an idiot, aren't I?" Kyo mumbled under his breath.

When I got to the door I wiped my tears that fallen on the run over with the back of my hand and tried to calm down, I took a deep breath and slid open the door.

"Welcome home, Tohru! Sorry, but since it got late we ordered takeout, I think yours and Kyo's are still warm," Shigure said.

Haruhi, Shigure and Yuki were all sitting around the table, finishing up their dinners.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," I told them, "But before I forget, Fujioka-san, the Hitachiin brothers would like you to call them, they are worried sick,"

"Wait! When did you talk to Hikouru and Kouru?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," I gave her a warm smile, just then the door slid open and Kyo emerged, "Well everyone, I'm going to bed, good night." I didn't even spare Kyo a glance.

"Tohru are you sure? It's only 8:30," Shigure said,

"Yes, well, I'm feeling a little sick."

"Ah, well good night then," Yuki said,

"Goodnight, Tohru-san," Haruhi called as I climbed the stairs.

"Night Tohru," Shigure called lastly.

As soon as i was up the stairs Yuki turned towards Kyo,

"What have you done?" he said in a low voice.

When I got up to our room, I quietly closed the door and locked it. I changed into my sleep wear and brushed my hair, around 9:45 I realized that I forgot to brush my teeth, so I cracked the door open to check if the coast was clear and snuck into the bathroom, when I got done, Kyo was waiting outside the door for me,

"Look Tohru, I'm sorry," I tried to walk past him but he blocked me.

"You know Kagura still hangs all over you, even though she knows were married, doesn't she?" I made eye contact with him, "doesn't she?" he looked away.

"Well, yeah but that's different, it doesn't mean anything," he said.

"And what, You think that did? You know how you blew up on those boys? Do you know how many times that I wanted to do that? Well, how many?" I looked him in the eyes "Too many to count, High school, Kagura, even today!" Even though I kept my tone calm and cool, it was still heard throughout the quiet house. The others are most likely listening in or trying to ignore us and got to sleep.

"But do you know why I didn't blow up at all those people?" I returned to my soft, quiet voice "I trust you to do the right thing," tears started welling up and falling down my cheeks, Kyo wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you, Tohru," he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Baka Neko," I sighed, I guess you don't want to sleep on a futon in the living room, do you?" I asked with a smile,

"I really don't but if you're still mad…"

"I think I just needed to vent," I stood on my tip toes and kissed his soft lips, "and that was an invitation, not a question."

"Well, then, I accept"

"Wonderful,"

* * *

**A/N Hello, my beautiful people! I'm trying to rewrite this story a bit, I really couldn't do much but change some major details though...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Chapter 3

** *Hitachiin Mansion* *Saturday***

Hikaru was laying on his bed deep in thought, he turned on his side and snuggled a pillow. Kouru walked in the room.

"Why are you still in bed?" Kouru came and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked as he put a hand on Hikaru's forehead, "Well, you don't have a fever, so what's wrong?"

"I'm going crazy, Kouru, I want to see her. I need to see her," Hikaru told his brother, "I think I'll go insane if I don't."

"Then why haven't you called her?"

"What if that guy is right? What if she doesn't want to see me?

"I doubt that, I think it just hurts to be around Mori-sempai right now,"

"Maybe," Hikaru replied, "I wonder if we got that girl who gave us the phone number in too much trouble with that guy."

"I hope not," Kouru said, "I liked her, she was cool."

"Yeah," They both sat there in silence for a moment. "That's it! I'm calling Haruhi!" Hikaru finally yelled, he grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Good, I have to go to the Commoner's market; Tamaki wanted me to get some more instant coffee for the club."

Kouru left his brother to his call and left for the super market

** * Shigure's house***

When Kyo awoke, Tohru was already out of bed; Kyo stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen for a glass of milk. After he poured himself a glass, he noticed a note

taped to the carton, it read:

_Kyo, I'll be in town until about 2:00 today,_

_I need to run some errands and pick up a few groceries,_

_Tell everyone that I won't be cooking lunch, please_  
_Love,_  
_Tohru_

"Of course she knew I would go for the milk," he smiled.

***Later, about 1:45* *Tohru's P.O.V,***

"And that concludes the shopping!" I said triumphantly. I looked around me, "oh no, I must have taken a wrong turn," I stood there for a few moments, trying to remember where I came from, I was in a secluded area, with lots of alleys, "I should probably hurry and figure out what turn I took wrong and retake it," I said to myself, "this place is kind of scary."

Just then a group of four men stumbled out of an alleyway, I looked at them for a few seconds, and then one of the men saw me and started talking to his companions. They all laughed at what he had to say. They all started to walk towards me. I started to quickly walk away, I knew if I ran they would too and overtake me easily. I heard them behind me, getting closer; taunting me I remembered where I took the wrong turn! It was a turn straight ahead, and I was getting closer. Unfortunately, so were the men. I got to the turn and ran into it.

Suddenly, I realized my mistake, this was not the right turn, it was a dead end, I whirled around to dart out of the alley, but it was too late, the men had already turned the corner and started to approach me the formed a circle around me, as they closed in I swung my grocery bags at them

"Now honey, don't be like that, we only wanted to carry your bags for you," said one as he grabbed them and threw them behind his back

"Yeah and maybe have a little fun," another one of them put his finger under my chin, then grabbed both of my hands in his huge fist,

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I tried to wrench myself free from his grasp, they all chuckled

"This one's a fighter," the man pulled close to my face "I love all my girls to have at least a little spirit," I spit in his face, "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, little darlin', just you wait" I let go of a scream, but it was cut short by hand over my mouth.

***Kouru's P.O.V.***

"Tamaki-sempai sure wanted me to get a lot of commoner's coffee," i said to myself.

An ear-splitting scream split the air.

"What the hell? Where did it come from?" I ran in the direction of the scream. I finally found the origin of the scream; I ran into the alley, rage filled me when I saw the scene before him: four men were assaulting a young girl.

"Hey!" I yelled at the men, "get the hell away from her!" three of the men started towards me while the other kept the girl in his grasp, I recognized the girl from the other day, I think the guy said her name was Tohru.

"What are you trying to do, kid, be a hero? Take it from me, kid, no one likes a hero."

"That's a lie! Everyone likes a hero! It's people like you that no one likes," I yelled at them.

They came at me, one swung a punch but I dodged it easily and punched him in the face, he tumbled backwards. Another man grabbed my shoulder; I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my back. He hit his head and thus rendering him consciousness. Before I had time to dodge, the third man had threw an uppercut and it landed in my stomach, I fell to the ground, wheezing for breath, the man reeled back to kick my face. I brought my leg up and kicked his supporting leg out from under him and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a shipping pallet that has behind him.

I stumbled up and slowly walked towards the man that had a firm grip on Tohru's arm.

"Let her go," I put stress on each syllable

"Alright, fine you win," he pushed Tohru to the side and swung a kick at my head, I blocked it with my arm, then I returned with my own kick to the side of his abdomen, he doubled over, clutching his side.

I took off my button up over shirt that I had on over my t-shirt and gave it to Tohru, who gratefully took it and covered herself up with it.

"Thank you," Tohru, who was sobbing by now said quietly.

I put a gentle hand on her head.

"I called the police when I was looking for you, they should be here shortly," as if on cue, we heard sirens and a police car screeched to a stop right in front of the alley. The police came and took our statements and then took the criminals away.

"Come on; let's get you a hospital," I picked her up bridal style,

"No, please I just need to go home, my cousin is a doctor, besides I need to get home, they'll be worried about me," Tohru started talking really fast

"Okay then, I'll take you home," I told her, "Where do you live, anyway?" she directed me to their house and I carried her off. She fell asleep after a little while as I carried her towards the house which was now in view

***Kyo's point of view***

"Where the hell is she?" Kyo paced the living room impatiently, "She said that she would be back hours ago!"

"She probably just went to go see Arisa or Hana Jima," Shigure tried to calm Kyo down.

"I'm going to go look for her," he went to the entryway to put his shoes on, just then there was a knock on the door, it came again, it sounded panicked this time.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side of the door called, "We need some help, please open up!" Kyo recognized the voice from the other day, he slid open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said, then he saw the small figure in Kouru's arms, "Tohru?" he looked at her torn clothes and bruises that started to form, he slid the door open wide, "Hurry, bring her inside!" Kouru followed Kyo inside.

"Take her upstairs," he ordered Kouru, "Shigure, call Hatori!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs after Kouru.

"Why? What happened?" Shigure came running out of his study.

"Just call him!" Kyo yelled, "Tell him it's Tohru!"

"But, what happ-"

"Just do it!" Kyo screamed. Shigure ran to the phone and quickly dialed the number.

By this time Yuki had appeared out of his room,

"Why does Tohru need Hatori?" he burst into Kyo's and Tohru's room as Kouru gently placed Tohru on the bed. Yuki looked at her, "Kyo, what do you need me to do?"

"Go see if Shigure got ahold of Hatori," Kyo looked at him, Yuki nodded and went to do what was asked of him.

"What else do you need me to do?" Kouru asked as Kyo went to the dresser and got some spare clothes from the dresser.

"Turn around and tell me exactly how this happened," he started to unbutton the remainder of Tohru's shirt to put her into some clean clothes, Kouru blushed and turned away.

"Well, I was walking back from the store and I heard a scream and I ran to see what had happened, and four men were assaulting her in an alley…"

"So what the hell did you do?" Kyo clenched his fist,

"Well, I saved her and called the police, and they came and carted the men off,"

"Are you sure that's what happened, because if I find out it was you don't think I will hesitate to kill you."

"You can ask her yourself, once she wakes up," Kouru said

Yuki ran back into the room, and seeing what Kyo was doing he blushed, turned around.

"Hatori is on his way," he said, "well, actually, it seems that everyone is coming,"

"Good, they had better hurry," Kyo said,

"Where's Haruhi?" Kouru asked, "She lives here, doesn't she?"

"After she got off the phone she said she was going to meet a guy at some park,"

'Way to go Hikouru, way to go' Kouru thought.

"You can turn around now," Kyo told them they did and Kyo sat down on the edge of the bed, "Those bastards!" he put his head in his hands, he looked at Kouru, "Thank you for saving her,"

"It's alright, that's what anyone would do, right?" he scratched the back of his neck,.

"No, we're serious," Yuki put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, Honda-san is everything to us."

At that moment, Hatori burst into the room, "Where is she?" he hurried to the bed side and checked her pulse, "Okay she's steady but weak, everybody needs to leave,"

"But Hatori," Kyo started

"Kyo" he looked him in the eye, "I need to work and I can't do that if you're looking over my shoulder, so please, go wait downstairs,"

"Okay," he went down stairs with Yuki and Kouru.

When they got down stairs, it looked like all of the Sohma family was packed into the small living room. Momiji ran up to them,

"Where's Tohru? What happened to her? Is she sick? Is she okay?" Momiji started asking rapidly; Kyo looked around the room at all the questioning eyes and worried looks. He drew a deep breath.

"I can't say it in front of the Kisa or Hiro," Kyo said.

"But what happened to Nēchan?" Kisa asked. Kyo shot a look to Hiro, understanding, Hiro took Kisa by the hand and led her out of the room. He led her to the kitchen and shut the door as Kyo started to explain what happened to Tohru.

"Kisa, it's going to be okay," Hiro gave her a hug, "do you want to go wait on the stairs until Hatori gets done fixing Tohru?"

"Yes,"

* * *

**A/N Guys, I feel sick about doing this to her but, it's all in the name of literature! (That's what I tell myself to sleep at night.)**  
**Anyway, the hosts will be back soon, I swear, but, I have to admit, i like writing about fruits basket more than I do host club. I don't know why, but I do.**  
**ANYWAYS Fav/Follow/Review... please?**

* * *

**A/N Hello, Loves! I kinda/sorta rewrote this chapter...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Hatori came out of the room, and quietly shut the door,

"Oji-san!" Kisa ran up the rest of the stairs, "is she okay? Is Nēchan okay?"

"She'll be okay, she just needs plenty of rest," Hatori reassured her,

"Is he awake? Can I see her?" Kisa asked

"You'd better let Kyo see her first," he told her, "you can see her a little later,"

"Okay," Kisa said in a disappointed tone, Hiro took her hand from behind. She looked at him and he gave her a smile.

"Come on, let's go tell Kyo," Hatori said.

They all went to the living room and slid open the door, Kyo was the first to stand up.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's stable," he told him, they all heaved a sigh of relief, "But, she woke up a little while after I got here and started asking for you,"

"Thank you," he said.

"What happened to her?" Hatori stopped Kyo to ask him quietly,

"Ask that guy" he nodded to Kouru. After that Kyo ran up the stairs to his room. He quietly opened the door,

"Tohru," he walked in the door and came and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Kyo," tears welled up in her eyes, he wrapped her in a gentle hug, and she buried her face in the shoulder of his t-shirt.

"Oh, baby, what happened?" he said into her hair,

"I was so scared, I was so scared" she whimpered repeatedly

"It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry, I got you." Kyo comforted her; they ended up lying in bed, with Tohru sobbing in Kyo's arms until very late.

About 11:00 Yuki peeked in the door and peeked his hand in the door, by this time Tohru was asleep and Kyo was silently stroking her hair, Kyo looked up, saw Yuki and put his index finger to his lips, motioning Yuki to be quiet.

Yuki nodded in understanding, he quietly shut the door and snuck down the stairs.

"Well," Yuki said to the others "She's asleep,"

Shigure stood up, "you can all stay the night if you wish, some of you will have to sleep on the floor but you'll be able to see Tohru in the morning," he looked at Kouru "you're welcome to stay too, if you want"

"Thanks, but, I have to get home, my brother will be worried about me," he told everyone, "maybe I could stop by tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," Shigure said.

Everyone said there 'thank yous' once more and the Kouru went home; as he slid open the door as Haruhi stepped onto the porch

"Kouru what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm sure everyone inside will explain, but I'll see you tomorrow" he gave her a small smile.

" Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm coming back tomorrow sometime," Kouru said "See you then, okay?"

"Okay, I guess" Haruhi said.

"Bye!" Then Kouru ran off into the night.

"Bye," Haruhi mumbled

She slid open the door and went upstairs to get changed, 'wonder what that was all about' she thought, after she changed into her pajamas went to sleep.

** *The next day, about 6 a.m.***

"Tohru, what are you doing?" Kyo stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen

"I'm just doing what I do every morning, making myself a cup of tea and then I'm going to do the laundry," She said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"Tohru, no one is going to blame you if you take a few days off, let the rest of us do the chores, please," he came up to her and put his finger under her chin to angle her face up to his,"Please?"

"No," she pulled away from him; "I need something to keep my mind occupied, because every time I'm not on guard, I think about yesterday,"

"Okay," he said, "then could you make me one too?" she tried to smile at him,

"Okay then," she made them both two cups of steaming hot tea. She gave one to Kyo and they sat on the floor against the cabinets and sipped them.

About 6:30 Rin walked into the kitchen, she came and sat down on the other side of Tohru."

"Are you okay?" she asked Tohru after a minute,

"I'm fine now that I'm with my family," she said, and then she remembered something, "family! I forgot to call grandpa, and Ou-chan and Hanajima!" Kyo put a hand on her bandaged arm,

"We'll call all of them later, don't worry," he told her.

"Yeah, we'll get it taken care of," Rin told her.

"Thank you both," she smiled at them.

***Hitachiin house***

"When did you get home last night?" Hikouru rubbed the last remnant of sleep from his tired eyes.

"really late, like 1 or something,"

"Why? What could you possibly be doing?"

"I saved a girl from gang rape, then took her home last night," Kouru said as a blandly.

"You're joking right?" Hikouru stared at his brother

"Nope, in fact I'm going to go see her later today," he said.

"Is she okay? Who was she? Are you okay?" Hikouru asked.

"As fate would have it, it was the girl from the other day, Tohru was her name. And their family doctor said she would recover soon." He told his brother, "but" he waved his hand, "what were you and Haruhi talking about last night? Hmmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you forget that Haruhi lives with that girl? We needed Haruhi, but she, quote, 'she got off the phone and said she was going to meet some guy at a park', you were calling her when I left."

Kouru stated, "so….."

"I told her that I really miss her and….. She said that she missed me too along with the rest of the host club, she smiled at me and we went and had dinner, I don't think she got what I meant."

"Did you tell her the part where you go insane?" Kouru asked.  
"No, I didn't,"

"Well, maybe you should have," he said,

"Yeah, maybe I should have."

***Shigure's house***

Tohru had just finished hanging up the rest of the laundry with Kisa when she heard Kisa's stomach growl,

"Aw, Kisa, why didn't you tell me you were hungry? I'll go make lunch," Tohru said, Kisa pulled her skirt,

"You don't have to Nēchan, I'm not that hungry," Kisa said

"No, I would be glad too," Tohru smiled, "Would you please go tell the others lunch will be done soon?"

"Yes," Kisa said before giving me a big hug, "I'm so glad you're okay Nēchan,"

"Thank you, Kisa," Then we went inside.

Once Tohru got into the kitchen, she pulled out the white rice and got that to cooking, while she was waiting for that she took the milk out of the refrigerator and poured some in a glass, and then she saw something on the carton. It was the note that she had left for Kyo before she… she…

She sunk to the ground and started crying silently. After what seemed like eternity, Momiji came into the kitchen and seeing her, knelt beside her and put a hand on her head. She quickly wiped he tears out of her eyes and looked up at the hand on her head.

"Momiji, I was just…" She was stuttering, trying to make an excuse for her tears.

"Tohru, he started, it's alright to cry sometimes," he told her, "none of us will blame you, how could we? We love you." He gave her a hug, "now" he clapped his hands, "let's make lunch huh?"

"Okay," Tohru wiped the rest of her tears away, and Momiji helped her up and they both made lunch.

There was a knock on the door after they had all got finished eating.

"I'll get it," Tohru stood up from the table small table where all of the Sohmas scrunched together.

Tohru slid open the door. Arisa and Hanajima stood on the porch.

"Ou-chan! Hana-chan! Come in, we have lunch if you want some,"

"Tohru, we need to talk" Hana-chan said, "You need to explain the waves that you've been emitting."

"If its anger management boy or the prince, I'm gonna kill 'em," Ou-chan said,

"Follow me, please," Tohru said, they did so and all sat on the back porch and explained the situation to them. After she got done explaining the both locked her in a tight hug.

"Where is the boy? We have to thank him for saving you," Hanajima said finally.

"Yes, but after that, we have to break those pervs out of jail so we can kick their butts ourselves" Ou-chan cracked her knuckles.

"Please don't do that, after all, I'd feel safer if they stay behind bars."

"Of course we won't Tohru, not if you don't want us too," Ou-chan said

"But I could always mess them up with waves from right here," Hana-chan stated.

"No! Please don't!"

"That's so Tohru, she even defends her rapists," as Ou-chan said this Tohru flinched at the word.

"We had better be getting back inside," Tohru stood up and brushed herself off,

As we got back to the living room we heard another knock on the door

"I'll get it," Tohru sighed as she stood up once more. She went to the entrance way and slid open the door, once she saw who it was, she smiled, "Kouru, please come in, I led him to the already overcrowded living room, and walked over to my two best friends, "Ou-chan, Hana-chan, this is the young man who saved me yesterday"

They both did little bows. They both said:

"Thank you for saving our Tohru,

" Kyo heard this and walked up

"Your Tohru?" he asked. They looked at him, "well, I guess that's true I mean adoptive parents,"

"Adoptive parents?" Kouru asked.

"It's hard to explain," Kyo told him.

"Oh," Kouru laughed

"Kouru!" Haruhi called as she left the kitchen and she walked up to them "How are you Kouru?" she asked,

"I've been better; one of the guys got a good hit to my stomach," he laughed "but I went to one of Kyoya's family's hospitals, so I'm all good now,"

"That's good," Haruhi said.

"I'm so sorry for troubling you," Tohru bowed.

"Hey, it's fine, those pervs needed their butts kicked anyway," he looked at Tohru, she was obviously still worried that she had inconvenienced him, "besides, I couldn't watch a beautiful ladylike you be defiled like men like that," Tohru blushed a deep crimson.

'He's in host mode' Haruhi thought.

"Watch it, punk" Kyo growled,

**A/N hehe two chapters in 24 hours? do you know why i can get them up so fast? it is because i have no social life and i get bored a lot. i mean a lot.**

**The hosts will be back in the next chapter, i swear**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ah! Drama! (spoilsies)**

*Monday*

A large group of girls mobbed around a small sign that hung on the door to music room 3, it read:

Dear ladies,

Due to unforeseen and unfortunate circumstances,

The Ouran Academy Host Club

Will be closed the Monday.

We apologize and ask your forgiveness~

Sincerely, your Hosts

*Later*

"Why are we at Ranka's apartment?" Honey asked,

"Because, Honey-sempai Ranka knows Haruhi's location - He must!' Tamaki yelled.

Hikouru gave Kouru and look and Kouru winked at him.

Tamaki gave the signal and they all huddled up together.

"Okay, now, Honey and Mori, you two go ring the doorbell and distract Ranka while the rest of us go root through the trash, in the back,"

"But I want to root through trash too!" Honey said.

"Why don't we all just ask Ranka?" Kyoya asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked pitifully.

"Look boss, it doesn't matter who thought of it, we just have to find her!" Hikouru told him. Tamaki stood up.

"You're right Hikouru! Let's go find Haruhi!"

They all knocked at the door, to their surprise, Kyo answered the door,

"It's you guys again, huh?" he looked at the twins "thank you, once again, for the other day,"

"It's no big deal," Kouru said, the hosts looked at each other,

"What happened the other day?" Honey asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kouru said. Kyo invited them in,

"Kyo, who's at the door?" a voice came from deeper inside the apartment.

Tamaki, realizing it was a woman's voice pushed past Kyo to go find her, she was in the living room, putting thinks into boxes and taping the boxes shut.

"Hello, my lady, he knelt down on one knee and kissed Tohru's hand gently,

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tohru stuttered. He stood up and angled her face towards his with his index finger and thumb

"I am nothing but a slave to your great beauty," he turned her face and kissed her cheek "Milady," Tohru screamed and slapped Tamaki's cheek. Kyo ran into the room,

"What the hell?"

"Kyo!" she ran to his arms, "I don't know where he came from, he just came and kissed me," she tightly clung to his chest.

By this time the others gathered into the living room and saw Tohru in Kyo's arms

"What did you do, Tamaki?" he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Haruhi came out of one of the inner rooms; "It kind of sounded like Tamaki, but it couldn't be, after all…" she looked around the room, and saw Tohru "Tamaki Suoh, what did you do?"

"Well… I kissed her hand, and then pecked her cheek," he slumped in a corner, "I don't know why she reacted like that, no girl has before,"

"That's because… we'll reasons, you idiot!" she yelled at him, he started growing mushrooms in the corner, "Idiot! I told you not to grow mushrooms in other people's corners!"

"Mommy dear, our daughter called me that mean name again," he whined to Kyoya.

"Yes, well it was well deserved, "

Haruhi took a few seconds to calm down,

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked them,

"We came looking for you," Honey said, "We missed you,"

"I'm sorry guys, but I need just a little time to myself for now," she told them, "maybe we could have you all over for dinner some time," she looked at Tohru to make sure that she was alright with this. She was no longer clinging to Kyo but was still gripping his hand. She squeezed it tighter before answering.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "maybe Sunday night?"

"That sounds good" Kouru said. She shot him a smile.

They all agreed on a time and Haruhi gave the hosts their address.

"Okay, see you all Saturday!" Haruhi waved as they all sped off in their cars

"Tohru, I'm sorry about Tamaki, he's kind of an idiot," Haruhi told her,

"Oh no, it's alright, don't worry about me! Tohru exclaimed.

"Let's just go home," Kyo yawned

"Yeah" Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand, "let's go home"

*Friday night *

Kyo and Yuki were walking back from the store getting groceries for the next day dinner.

"Honda-san seems to be doing better" Yuki started.

"She cries herself to sleep every night," Kyo told him, "she may look like she's keeping it together, but she's more broken up about his than she lets on," Kyo clenched his fist, "and there's nothing I can do about it!" Yuki put a kind hand on his shoulder

"That's not true," He said, "Just being with you is making her feel better, I guarantee that it would be a million times worse if you weren't here,"

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, let's get home before everyone starts to worry,"

"Yeah,"

*That Saturday* *6:00 p.m.*

The doorbell rang and Haruhi ran to answer the door, she slid it open, there were six boys on the porch, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and the twins.

"Hey guys, come on in," Haruhi opened the door a little wider, they all went to the living room, "would you all like some tea?" she asked the boys, they all nodded, Okay then, I'll be right back," she went to the kitchen where Kyo and Tohru were quietly talking while cooking dinner.

"Hey, I'm just going to make some tea, real quick" Haruhi told them.

"No," Tohru walked up to her, "Go and visit with your friends, we'll make it," she smiled warmly at her,

"Are you sure? You guys look like you're pretty busy in here,"

"Yes, it will be done in a few minutes," she smiled once more.

"Okay then," and with that she exited the kitchen,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyo quietly asked her, "'Cause you don't seem okay,"

"I'm fine," she said, she looked away from him to hide a tear running down her cheek,

"Tohru," Kyo started,

"Kyo," she turned to face him, "please, let's just not talk about it anymore,"

He wiped the tear away with his thumb,

"Okay," he said, "I love you, just know that"

"I know," she said, "I love you too," she threw her arms around his neck. The tea kettle whistled, Tohru released Kyo from her hug and fixed the mugs of tea; she put them all on a tray and took them to where everyone was waiting, gave them their tea and went back to go help Kyo.

"Haruhi, why don't you come back to Ouran with us? It just not the same without you anymore," Tamaki whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Because, even if I wanted to, which I don't, my scholarship went down the drain as soon as I transferred," she told them all.

"I'm sure that Tamaki's father could get your scholarship back, after all, he is the head of the school board," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose with his fore finger.

"Kyoya, are you being nice?" Haruhi asked him.

"No, I'm just trying to get you to come back because the club is suffering greatly with you gone, over twenty percent of the girls quit coming since you left,"

'of course that's what it is, I forgot that's all he cares about,' she thought, 'but still, twenty percent, I didn't know I had that big of a following,'

"Yes, well, I like my new school," Haruhi told them, "and it's nice to have boys fawning over me instead of girls all the time you know?" she clapped her hand all over her mouth.

'Crap, I wasn't going to mention that,' she thought.

The boys looked at each other, then at her.

"But didn't we fawn over you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, but it's not the same, he seems like he might actually like me and," she bit her tounge,

'Dammit, I did it again,'

"He?" Hikouru looked at her, Kouru put a hand on his shoulder, he looked as if he had just been stabbed in the chest with a knife.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are like my family, I mean, Kyoya, Tamaki, you call yourselves mom and dad," Haruhi said.

"Apparently, the 'family values' don't apply to Mori-sempai," Hikouru said coldly, Haruhi's eyes darted to Mori, who met her gaze, she quickly darted her eyes away.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," Haruhi stood up and went upstairs. She went in her bathroom and locked the door; she sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands as tears ran down her hot cheeks.

"That wasn't cool Hikouru," Kouru said,

"Hikouru, you idiot!" Tamaki yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Tohru asked, "Where's Fujioka-san?"

"She went upstairs; would you please check on her?" Kyoya asked

"Yes, of course," she went up the stairs and knocked on Haruhi's door, "Excuse me, Fujioka-san, are you okay?" she opened the door slowly. She went to the bathroom door and knocked,"Fujioka-san?" she heard sniffles through the door, "are you okay? Would you like to come down, dinner is ready,"

"That idiot, why does he say things like that? What gives him the right to say things like that?" Haruhi sniffled,

"Who was it? What did he say?"

"Hikouru, but he was just being an idiot," she opened the door, she wiped her nose with a tissue, "did you say that dinner was ready?" she asked

"Yes, it is, come on. Let's go down, there probably waiting for us,"

"Hang on, I need to change clothes, these have tear stains on them,"

"Okay then, I'll go down and tell everyone you're okay," Tohru smiled at her, as she turned to leave, Haruhi grabbed Tohru's hand,

"About the tears," she put a finger to her lips, "don't tell anyone"

"You can count on me," Tohru smiled at her and then went down stairs. Haruhi changed into a navy blue tank top and a white miniskirt. When she got down the stairs, she smiled at the boys and sat down next to Kouru.

"Where's Yuki and uncle Shigure?" Haruhi asked Kyo,

"The Shigure went to the main house and the Rat," Tohru shot him a pained look, "Yuki, went to his girlfriend's,"

"Ah," Haruhi smiled once more, trying not to break apart,

"Listen Haruhi," Hikouru started, he got no response,

"Tohru, did you get the leeks from Yuki's 'secret base'" Haruhi asked,

"Yes, we got in a whole bundle!" Tohru sounded very excited.

'Great, I made her mad,' Hikouru thought, 'I'm such an idiot,'

After dinner the hosts went home, and Haruhi and Tohru cleared the table and washed the dishes,

"What did that boy do?" Tohru inquired

"He brought up something that I didn't want brought up."

"But was it worth ignoring him all night?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I believe so," Haruhi smiled at her.

**A/N this is it, another chapter up soon... i hope,**

**Thank you guys for such great reviews! *looks off in the distance* it gives me the strength to write on. *shakes head and come back to the present* seriously, thank you, I've never shown my work to anyone, so it's is nice to hear that someone likes it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru stood outside the main house, taking deep breaths and gathering up her courage. After a few minutes, she rang the intercom,

"I'm Honda Tohru, I'm here to see Hatori Sohma," the gate opened and she proceeded through to Hatori's house, no one stopped her to ask who she was, everyone knew who she was because she was there so much.

Once she got to Hatori's she knocked on the door, after a few seconds, Hatori answered the door.

"Tohru, I wasn't expecting you today, please come in," he opened the door a little wider and beckoned her to come.

"Yes, well, I have something to ask of you," Tohru said as she sat down at the little table with Hatori,

"What is it? Do you need me to re-bandage your arms?" he asked

"No," she started, her eyes started to water; "I need you to erase it!" she looked at him, his eyes went wide, "I can't live with it anymore! Everywhere I go, I'm afraid, I'm afraid to get out of bed in the morning! Everyone I see, whether it's a man on the streets or even Kyo," tears fell on her pale pink blouse, "I can't pretend it never happened, I can't put a fake smile on my face and pretend everything is okay, I can't. So please, Hatori, please," she bowed her head "erase my memory,"

"Tohru, do even know the risks? You could go into shock, into a comma,"

"I know the risks, but please, I can't live like this anymore," Tohru pleaded

"Have you told anyone that you're asking me to do this?" he asked.

"No, I feared that they were going to talk me out of it."

"I see," he looked at her, "Do you know how it works?"

"Yes, kind of like hypnotism,"

"You know the risks and you're sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then, I'll do it for you," he said,

"Thank you Hatori," she smiled at him.

"Okay, take a deep breath," He put his hand over her face and wiped her memory Tohru Fainted.

Tohru blinked her eyes open the next morning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes

"How did I get in my room? The last thing I remember was, I can't remember, it's kind of fuzzy," she looked around her "Why does my room look so different?" she looked around the room until her eyes settled on a figure sleeping on the bed next to her. She screamed, the figure – a boy- sat up, instantly alert.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" the boy who she just noticed had orange hair said. She scooted up to the bed frame, clutching a pillow to her chest; "Are you okay?" he reached out. She threw the pillow at him, jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and hid under the kotatsu that sat in the living room. *it's a rather tall kotatsu*

'Who was that? Why was he in my bed?' she thought franticly. She heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Tohru?" she heard him call, and he ran to find her.

"What are you yelling about so early in the morning, stupid cat?" Tohru heard another voice; she recognized it as Yuki's.

"Tohru's went missing," the boy said,

"Are you sure that she didn't just go out for a bit?

"She threw a pillow at me then ran,"

"Well, I'm going to assume it's your fault then,"

"No, it wasn't, you damn rat," he growled,

Whatever, you stupid cat, let's just go and get dressed and find her," They both ran back upstairs to Tohru's relief.

"What are we going to do mom?" she whispered "I don't know where he came from or who he is,"

She once again heard footsteps on the stair followed by a door slamming shut.

"Shigure, Haruhi, we need you to stay here in case she comes back home," she heard Yuki say before he went to go join the boy in the search.

"I wonder where she could have gone, "Haruhi said.

"I just hope my little flower isn't hurt," Shigure sighed.

"I'm going to make some tea, want some?"

"Yes please," Shigure slid under the kotatsu. Tohru's hand brushed his foot, Shigure lifted up the skirt of the small table, "Tohru, what are you doing under there?"

"Um, I'm hiding" she told him,

"Why?"

"I woke up this morning next to a strange boy and I sort of panicked," she told him.

"Wait, you mean Kyo?" oh Tohru, what has Hatori done to you?"

"Hatori-san?"

"Yes, come out from under there and I'll explain," Tohru did as she was told, "You see, something terrible happened a few weeks ago and you asked Hatori to help you to forget about it, but it looks like he took off a little more than he intended."

"But who was the boy?"

"That was Kyo Sohma, the cat in the zodiac. You two are engaged, "

"What?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true, he won your heart over countless other suitors," he sighed,

"We're only engaged and yet share a room what if I'm, - no, I would remember something like that," she started talking really fast.

"The only reason you two are sharing a room is because Haruhi moved in and we didn't have an extra room. As to whether or not you two, you know, I have no clue," Tohru blushed deeply.

"Neither do I," she said,

"Tohru," Haruhi came into the room, "where did you go? The boys went looking for you, you know,"

"Yes, I didn't mean to trouble them," she said

"Don't worry about them; we should go to Hatori's, shouldn't we?" Shigure said.

"Why, are you sick?" Haruhi asked,

"She just needs a check up's all," he told her

"Then I'll go get dressed so that we can go," she got up and went upstairs. She came down a few minutes later and she and

Shigure left. They arrived about an hour later; they walked up to the gate.

"Sohma Shigure and Honda Tohru here to see Sohma Hatori," Shigure said into the intercom. The gate was opened and they were let in, they hurried to Hatori's house. When they got there he let them and they all sat around his small table drinking tea.

"Hatori, we have something important to discuss with you," Shigure put his hands on the table, "Something went wrong yesterday, she has no idea who Kyo is,"

"Are you sure?" he looked at Tohru, "You don't remember him at all?"

"I've never seen him before this morning," she told him.

Hatori questioned him her for about an hour after that then came to a conclusion.

"It looks as if you forgot about Kyo because he was the closest to you during this time,"

"I see," Tohru said, "So we were really close?"

"Inseparable," Shigure said, "you did everything, together, went on walks, even took baths together," Tohru blushed crimson

"Shigure, don't be vulgar," Hatori said.

*Tohru' P.O.V.* *after they left Hatori's house*

"Um, I need to stop somewhere before I go home, but you should go home," I told him.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said, "And Tohru, do me a favor?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Keep on the lookout for pervs," he warned.

"Okay," I said and we parted ways.

A little while later I got to the pharmacy. I walked in and looked around for the thing that I had in mind. After looking around for a few minutes I found what I was looking for, I quickly bought it, the cashier put it in a small plastic bag and I hurried home.

When I got home I immediately ran up the stairs and went to my private bathroom. I quietly shut the door and locked it. I sat down on the toilet reading the directions on the box of the pregnancy test that I had just bought.

**A/N OMG! Is she pregnant? but more importantly, is it Kyo's? well truth be told ***** * **** ****** * ***** **** *********

**Hehehe... Review, kay guys? love ya!-**

** Allychan Ravenwood**


	7. Chapter 7

*Haruhi's P.O.V.*

When I got to school every one was abuzz, I heard girls giggling about some cute guys transferring.

I walked through the halls towards my class room, when I got there the door was blocked a huge crowd of girl students. I recognized one of the girls in the back of the crowd; I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ushio, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Two boys- totally gorgeous- transferred to our class, there are four others but there older than us," she sang excitedly.

'That sound familiar,' I thought, 'but lord knows that those rich bastards wouldn't come here,' I smiled to myself.

I peeked through the window to the class room and paled instantly. There they were, the Hitachiin boys. Kouru was sitting at a desk reviewing materials and Hikouru was leaning against his desk staring out the window. As if sensing my presence, Hikouru turned around and looked straight at me. He jumped up.

"Haruhi!" he called, he went to the door and tried to push through the crowd of girls. I took off running and ducked in the drama club room, the club president, Ryo, looked up from where she was stitching a dress for an upcoming play.

"Haruhi-chan?"

"Hai, Ryo-sempai, I need a favor, could I borrow a long wig? Black in color?" I asked

"No, but I have a blonde, it goes to the middle back," she said.

"That would be perfect," I said

She gave me the wig and I put it on. I was slowly walking back towards my classroom when I felt an arm slip around my waist.

"Hey Blondie, never seen you here before, are you new? Need a tour around campus?" I recognized the male voice and stopped walking.

"Ryoshi, I hope for your sake that you know it's me," I turned around to look at my boyfriend; he put a fake look of shock on his face.

"Haruhi, you think I'd cheat on you? This early in the morning?" he sounded hurt.

"You're right; I have to ask around noon, don't I?" I joked. We smiled at each other for a few moments, when we heard the school bells he grabbed my hand and we hurried to class. When we got to our class room I cautiously slid open the door,

"Furakawa-san?" I poked my head in the door and looked around the room for Mei Furakawa, our teacher and Ryoshi's mother. Ushio saw my head in the door and waved,

"It's safe," she called. I slid the door open wider and Ryoshi and I went to our seats in the back of the class, I sat down in my seat and Ryoshi leaned against my desk.

"Haruhi, why are you wearing the wig anyway?" Ryoshi took a strand of the hair between his middle and index fingers. I sighed and pointed four seats to my left.

"Do you see the twin with his hair parted to the left?" I started

"Yes,"

"Well, you see, he is kind of a jerk and I don't want to talk to him right now. So I'm wearing this wig in hopes that he won't recognize me and try to talk to me," I said, "but I don't think that just slapping a wig on will work, I'm sure to get discovered some time."

Ryoshi looked at me and smiled.

"Well, if you're going to get discovered you might as well make a scene right?" he asked.

"Well, I guess, but…" I regretted the words as soon as I said them, because in one swift movement, he snatched the wig from my head.

"Hey, give it back," I reached for it, but he jerked it out of my reach, "Ryo's gonna be mad if you hurt her wig," most of the class –including the twins- was staring at us, so I took the opportunity to 'make a scene'. Tears welled up in my eyes (the way the hosts taught me how), and turned away from him in my seat, "You're so mean, Ryoshi-kun"

"Just give her the damn wig, Furakawa," I heard a boy say, Ryoshi sighed and tossed the wig in my lap.

"Fine," he crossed his arms.

"What? You're pouting?" I poked him in the side; he looked at me and drew breath to say something,

"Observe class," we were interrupted by our teacher, Furakawa-san. She gestured to us, "This is what happens when two members of the drama club start going out," she smiled.

"Don't forget mom, it's partly your fault, being the club moderator and all" Ryoshi said.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand, "Now if you'll take your seats, we can get started.

Hikouru watched sadly as Ryoshi took his seat next to Haruhi witch was so close together that they held hands as Furakawa-san started the lecture.

*Lunchtime*

As the bells that signaled lunch rang I approached Hikouru,

"Listen Hikouru, I'm sorry for running away like that, I was just really surprised that you two just popped up here," I started making excuses, "I also wanted to apologize for the other day, ignoring you was childish and mean," I bowed my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I was a jerk; I shouldn't have said that about you and Mori-sempai," he stuck out his hand, "truce?" I took it and smiled.

"Truce," I said

"Man," Kouru put his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder, "the boss is gonna freak when he sees your new boyfriend,"

"He's here too?" I exclaimed,

"Well, yeah, we're all here," Kouru said,

"You didn't know?" Hikouru looked at me,

"No! Why are you all here?" I demanded.

"well, you see, there was a huge scandal at Ouran, so they shut down the school until further notice," Kouru said, "so we had to transfer to different schools,"

"So, naturally, we thought that we would come see you until for either the rest of the semester or until Ouran opens back up," Hikouru smiled.

"I see, but what was the scandal?" I asked.

"We don't know or care," Kouru said.

'Rich bastards' I thought

"Haruhi," Ryoshi called, "if you don't hurry, we'll miss lunch," he whined

"Ok, Ryoshi, let's go," I sighed, "But, um, keep on the lookout for a group of four guys at lunch," I warned

"What?" Ryoshi scratched his head,

"You'll see soon enough," I sighed. Ryoshi grabbed my hand and we all headed to lunch.

When all headed to the cafeteria I let go of Ryoshi's hand and took a deep breath.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," I told the boys.

"You okay?" Ryoshi asked. Kouru looked at Hikouru and nodded, reluctantly, Hikouru joined Kouru through the door into the cafeteria, leaving me alone with Ryoshi, I took another deep breath, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to prepare myself," I said.

"What, for lunch?" he laughed.

"No, ex-boyfriend," I looked at him, he straightened up.

"Oh," he said, "you know we could skip lunch today,"

"No, I can do this," I told him and gave him my best smile and took his hand, "let's go," as I opened the door, I started a mental countdown.

'3' I took a step through the door,

'2' we walked up to the line of students.

'1'I saw the twins talking to Tamaki,

'0' I thought as I heard the king scream.

"Haruhi!" we attracted a lot of eyes as he grabbed me and spun me around.

"Ryoshi!" I screamed as I started to get dizzy, he just stood there laughing.

'Dammit' I thought. There I spotted him, my last hope,

"Mori-sempai!" I screamed he picked me up bridal style out of Tamaki's arms like he had done before; I hung on to his neck.

"Well, you didn't have to go that far," Tamaki mumbled, Kouru put an elbow on Tamaki's shoulder.

"It looks like she's falling for him again," he sighed.

"Again?" Ryoshi yelled, suddenly serious.

"I am not!" I hopped down from Mori's arms. I looked back at him and smiled, "thank you Mori,"

"Nn" he nodded. I turned back and went back to where Ryoshi was staring at Mori.

"Besides, I've got this dummy now," I grabbed his hand and smiled at the hosts.

"What?" Tamaki yelled, "I won't stand for it! You're daddy's little girl and daddy's alone!" he pointed at me, "I won't give my blessing on you too!" he warned

"Tamaki-sempai, you're not my father, and I don't need your blessing on anything," I said.

"Of course you need my blessing!" he exclaimed, "Especially that uniform," he gestured to me, "That is much too reveling!" he yelled, "You should go back to wearing boys uniforms like you did at Ouran,"

"Boys uniforms? Ryoshi asked, totally confused, we heard hushed whispers among the other students. I sighed

"On my first day at Ouran, I broke a really expensive vase; they all thought that I was a guy so I had to pretend to be a host in a host club with these guys to repay my debt, I finished repaying my debt recently. " I explained to Ryoshi, "I transferred here after breaking up with Mori-sempai here," I gestured to the very tall figure.

"How am I supposed to compete with him?" Ryoshi circled around Mori,

"Is that the only thing you caught?" I asked,

"No, I caught how they forced you to be a host," he said with a fire in his eyes, "and I won't forgive that," he said, I sighed,

"You don't have to," I said, "I was kind of fun after I got used to it, and the cosplay was fun too," I said

"Cosplay?" he exclaimed

"Not that kind," I smacked him upside the head. He went to his own 'emo corner' to sulk, after a few minutes he snapped his fingers and came back to earth

"Haruhi, this is possibly why you're such a wonderful actor," he said, "We have finally found the origins of you natural acting ability,"

"Acting ability?" the twins said in unison,

"That's right," Kouru rubbed his chin, "you're both in the drama club, aren't you?"

"Yep," Ryoshi said with a smile, "I am the president/founder of the drama club and Haruhi here is one of my prized actors," he said with flair.

Before anyone else could say anything else the bells signaling to get back to class rang,

'dammit, I didn't even get the chance to eat' I thought.

"Where's Honey?" I asked as we heard the bells,

Mori pointed to a group of girls all giving Honey cake.

"Ah," I said as we headed back to class. 

*That night, Shigure's house* *Kyo's P.O.V.*

After dinner, Tohru cleaned the dishes. Yuki went to Macchi's; Haruhi was in her room studying and Shigure went to his study to work on his manuscripts. I went to take a shower, but first I had to get a new bottle of shampoo from the bathroom adjacent to our bedroom. I found it in the cabinet under the sink. I took it out of the plastic shrink-wrap and threw it to the trash can, and missed. I bent down to pick it up when something caught my eye in the waste basket; it was a small pink and blue box. I picked it up and read the label and I dropped the box in shock.

"A pregnancy test?" I picked the box back up and looked inside, empty. I looked around for the test, I finally found it hidden in the bottom of the trash can, I looked at the results: positive. I dropped the test back in the basket and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Tohru?" she turned from where was drying the dishes.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" she asked with a smile, I came and locked her in a tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay, I swear," I told her, "I love you,"

*Tohru's P.O.V.*

"It's gonna be okay, I swear," He said into my hair, "I love you," I wrapped my arms around him, I don't know why but, when I'm in his arms, the world just seems right. After a few moments I finally spoke,

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"The pregnancy test? Yeah, I found it,"

"What am I going to do now?" I asked almost to myself,

"Hey, you're not in this alone; I'm going to be here every step of the way," he told me.

"Thank you," I said. I squeezed him tighter and tears welled up, "Thank you,"

**A/N Kay guys, so that's it, how'd you like it? it took a while, i had a crap-load of writer's block.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be up soon, i've got it mostly writing, but i need to finish it and type it up.**

**Till then loves, **

** Ally-chan Ravenwood XOXOXO**


End file.
